This invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device whose chip function is programmable.
Recent advances in semiconductor integrated circuitry permits of high integration density. In the field of logic LSI's there is a growing demand to develop small quantities of a large variety of logic LSI's for short periods of time and at lower costs because of constant and abrupt shifts in the type of logic LSI required. Various types of logic LSI's have been manufactured by the following known methods in an effort to comply with this demand.